


Feeling Blue

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Lester is is usual goofy self.
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Feeling Blue

“Hey, come’ere.” Lester grinned widely at you, as he always did. This smile, however, seemed a bit more mischievous than usual.

Edging closer, you gave him the side eye. “What are you planning, Lester?”

“Just come closer.” He grinned. He stood outside by his truck, his arms stretched out wide by his sides. 

You couldn’t help but smile and shake your head, walking down the porch steps and up to him. “Alright, I’m close, now what do you want?”

Lester’s grin impossibly got wider. “Thank you for making this easy for me.”

His arms locked around your waist, and before you realized it he was flinging you through the air, twirling you around as fast as he possibly could.

“Lester!” You cried, clinging to him and laughing.

He was laughing as well, only picking up speed as he spun around. You wrapped your legs around him, clinging to him out of fear of him losing his grip.

“You’re going to make yourself sick!” You laughed in his ear, holding onto the man for dear life.

His laugher was cut off as his shoe caught on a rock, making him trip, the two of you tumbling into some nearby weeds. The weeds were long, and the both of you rolled a few times before safely lying in the tall grass.

Lester peeked at you sheepishly, looking apologetic for dropping you. You gave him a fake-stern look before you burst out laughing. He relaxed, laughing with you, resting his head back in the grass and looking up at the sky. You followed suit, giggling happily.

“Is there any reason you almost killed me?” You smiled, staring up at the clear blue sky.

“You’ve seemed blue lately.” Lester replied. “I wanted to hear you laugh.”

His arm snaked toward you, taking your hand in his. You gave his hand a gentle squeeze, a smile still on your face. “Thank you.” You said. “Should we get up?”

“What’s the rush?” Lester asked. “I can’t think of a better place to be than right here.”


End file.
